Reap or EAT
by Unlimited Fic Works
Summary: After losing his life to kill Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki is transported into a new world. A world where 'Shinigami' takes on a whole new meaning. Bad summary. SPOILERS! Badass!Ichigo. Cover found on Google; by B1ueW0lf
1. Prologue

**Heyo, I'm writing this story until I get over my writer's block for my other ones and then I'll start working on them again but this story will be continuing along with them, so without further ado; the prologue.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts / mental communication"_

" **Powerful attacks"**

In a canyon an unknown distance away from Karakura Town, there was a strange man, no, to call it a man anymore would be incorrect in describing the white creature that was perched at the top of a recently created plateau staring towards an enormous crater spewing flames. It was recently created as an accidental side effect of the battle between titans that was underway.

The creature had six large white wings that have a head at each tip and all possessed an eye like design near the center of them. Its torso and limbs were completely white with the exception of the hands and feet which were black, with the torso having three holes punching halfway through its body ascending vertically along the body.

Its head however, was completely revolting. The skin was completely black with three white eyes and a mouth that is less a mouth and more a collection of teeth bound tightly together like those of a monster. The only indication of the human that the creature once was, would be the remnants of a face that appeared as though it was simply pushed to the side without its eyes or mouth, and the long brown hair that was waving in the wind.

This abomination is the 'Evolved' former captain of the Soul Society, Aizen.

With almost non-existent effort, Aizen flew off his perch towards the center of the inferno, grabbing his opponent from within the flames and creating three white rings around him that, when being created, released enough pressure to extinguish the fire entirely.

Holding his victim by the neck, Aizen opened his mouth, revealing the disgusting grey within "It's over Ichigo Kurosaki!" he boasted.

"Is it?" The named victim, Ichigo, replied.

Ichigo is a tall man with neck length orange hair that covered a pair of strong, but kind, brown eyes, his face set in a permanent scowl. He was garbed in black pants and a tattered black Shihakusho that billows in the wind. It is missing both of its arms which revealed a heavily burned left arm, and a right arm with a chain dangling from his mid-bicep, with a chain-like marking spiraling up his arm from his hand, which is covered in a black substance.

Extending out from his arm as though it was an extension is a black daito katana blade with a swastika shaped guard at the point where it meets his hand, which has been merged completely with it. This is his Zampakuto, Zangetsu.

"Over you say?" Ichigo continued, completely unfazed by the monstrous Aizen's grip, "Is this all you've got?" As he said this he swung his blade, shattering not only the rings, but also sending Aizen flying back towards the cliff with no more than a light grunt of effort.

Aizen's 'face' contorted in surprise "What? I'm on an entirely different level than you!" his grotesque form shifted as though to say more but Ichigo cut it off.

"Aizen… Let's end this already..." he began as he lowered his head "I've grown sick of your… arguments…"

Following his statement, Ichigo began releasing a massive amount of Reiatsu, creating a massive light blue pillar of energy that seemed to draw all of the surrounding shadows towards it, slowly turning the pillar into a void of pure darkness.

Aizen stared at the massive amount of power in shock, he had assumed that his opponent had transformed all of his Reiatsu into physical prowess but that no longer seemed to be the case as his mind tried to catch up to this new development.

When the pillar finally dissipated, Ichigo stood in the middle, appearing much different than he had before.

He now had waist-length, midnight black hair, crimson red eyes and black markings on his revealed skin, as little as there was because most of it, except his upper left torso and his left arm, were covered in a gray bandage looking material or a midnight black cloak that fell from his waist to his feet. Surrounding him, there were hundreds of thin wisps of darkness floating about, spontaneously jumping to and from his skin.

"This is the Final Getsuga Tensho… me… becoming Getsuga itself…" Ichigo revealed as he met Aizen's gaze.

" _Impossible…"_ Aizen thought as he tried to sense Ichigo's power level _"I still can't sense him… which must mean…"_

"You've evolved even further than me? That's not possible!" the abomination shouted with wide eyes.

Ichigo said nothing but he began to lift his hand, all of the wisps flying towards it, loosely forming the shape of a sword. When his hand was fully outstretched above his head he said a single word, **"Mugetsu"** and swung his arm down.

Aizen froze, the entire world blanketed by darkness, he felt something cutting into his chest but he couldn't acknowledge it even as he completely faded away, leaving no trace.

When the world finally returned to normal, there was no trace of Aizen or the Hogyoku, the artifact that gave him his power to begin with… but perhaps most importantly, there was no trace of Ichigo either. The Final Getsuga Tensho having taken its due toll as its name implies; the life of its user.

Floating in an abyss Ichigo stirred awake, seeing nothing but darkness until he looked 'above' himself. Floating in a similar sate as himself were the two beings that made up his Zampakuto.

The first, representing his Shinigami and Hollow powers was a completely white version of himself with black scleras and yellow iris, complete with a white Shihakusho in contrast to his black.

The other was a tall young man with shaggy black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a long black coat with a white lined hood. He represents Ichigo's Quincy powers.

While both beings were a part of Ichigo and together made Zangetsu, Ichigo has taken to calling his Hollow half Shiro and his Quincy half Tensa.

Manipulating himself to have a hold on his two partners, Ichigo smiled to himself _"Heh, well I suppose it's fitting we all go out together"_ he thought before his vision was completely engulfed in white.

When Ichigo awoke, his life would be changed forever…

 **Prologue, end.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this story, and I hope that I did a bit of a justice to the badass final fight with Aizen. Quite a bit of this story's already planned out so I at least know where I want to go with this story and I'm going to be working backwards from there so that I can keep things making sense. This story will start on episode 4 of Soul Eater and that will happen next chapter. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm still working on my other stories as I write this one, I'm just having significant difficulties with it. I apologize to anyone waiting on them.**

 **I do not own Bleach or Soul Eater, they belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

"ARIAS"

" _Thoughts / mental communication"_

 _INSTINCTS_

" **Powerful attacks"**

~EoR~

In the center of an enormous room with blue, cloud covered walls, dirt and an uncountable number of crosses, sits a being of unquestionable power.

This being is no more than a black specter with a white skull for a face and large, goofy, white hands. He sits in front of a mirror, watching as some of his students fight a zombified former teacher with a relaxed, if slightly aloof, posture.

This being was the great Shinigami and headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy (The DWMA), Death himself.

Long ago, Lord Death had created the academy for the sake of protecting the world against evil beings known as Kishin. The Kishin are humans that have eaten numerous human souls, gaining power from them and ultimately corrupting their soul.

Having dealt with one Kishin himself, Death decided that it would be best if they were never capable of coming into being to begin with. However, he couldn't be everywhere at once. So doing what any rational, more or less, god would do, he created a school that trains special teenagers in two categories.

Weapons; who are significantly stronger than normal humans and possess the power to transform their bodies into a weapon such as a scythe or a gun

And meisters; Also significantly stronger than any normal human, they possess the ability to wield a weapon that matches their soul's wavelength, and occasionally they are even capable of manipulating their own soul.

The goal assigned to students at the DWMA is to, alongside their partner, collect 99 Kishin eggs and one witch soul in order to increase the power of their partner to the point in which they become a Death Scythe. A title bestowed upon any weapon worthy to be wielded by Lord Death himself, regardless of what that weapon may be.

Now, Death was currently observing the 'remedial lessons' while waiting for his son and his partners to arrive and enjoy the show with him when he suddenly felt two VERY concerning presences at the edge of the city, that he would have to investigate immediately.

Calling Spirit, the current Death Scythe, and telling him to arrive as quickly as possible at the location of the presences, Lord Death began flying towards the edge of town.

This would require his personal attention because he felt the presence of two Kishin appearing out of nowhere.

~EoR~

"Ugh… it feels like I just slept on a rock…" Ichigo groaned in discomfort as he woke up and took in his surroundings.

The first thing Ichigo checked for was the presence of his partners and when he couldn't find them he started freaking out. Looking everywhere he could for them, he was surprised to see that his Zampakuto spirits were both lying beside him. Now that he wasn't freaking out, he realized he was on a large, dome-like structure, near the edge of a strangely designed city.

Hearing a grunt on either side of him, Ichigo was made aware that his closest allies were stirring from their own unconscious states.

Shiro, Ichigo's bleached doppelganger, was the first of the two spirits to regain full consciousness and as usual, his first words were crass and uncivilized, "Damnit King… Wha' the hell happened? An' where the fuck are we?"

Groaning into his hand in, the headache that was long term association with Shiro, assaulted Ichigo as his more level headed counterpart fully woke up himself.

"Well… I'm sure that neither of us know any better than you do Shiro. It appears though that all three of us somehow survived the use of the Final Getsuga Tensho. Something I was sure was impossible…" Tensa said, lightly admonishing the very embodiment of instinctual fighting before turning to Ichigo, "Although, Ichigo has been known to do the impossible so I shouldn't be so surprised."

It was then that it all came crashing down on the orange haired. The final fight with Aizen, the cost of using the Mugetsu form, all of it. Ichigo was about to question his partners about how they were materialized in the real world without draining his reserves-

 _MOVE JUMP DODGE_

Having long ago learned to trust his highly trained battle instincts he quickly jumped backwards, dodging the menacing black scythe that was impaled in the ground by mere inches. Snapping his head up, he spotted his attacker.

Most people would be rightfully terrified whenever they look up and see a literal specter of death swinging a scythe at them but for Ichigo, he had long since abandoned his fear. It is nothing but an inhibitor after all. Reaching to his back to grab Zangetsu, Ichigo faltered ever so slightly. Because instead of the comforting feeling of his trusted blade's hilt, his hand met nothing but air.

~EoR~

When Death had attacked the strangely human looking Kishin, despite his orange hair, he had been surprised to see the monster dodge his attack by a hair's breadth, even more so when the Kishin looked completely assured of himself, completely unafraid of being attacked by the great Lord Death.

Looking down at where the Kishin had dodged from he saw that the other Kishin he'd sensed was a white version of the other. _"Could there be only one Kishin that can duplicate itself?"_ Death thought as he withdrew his scythe from the ground. Looking closer at the monsters' souls he noticed something alarming _"What?! How is that possible? Their souls are only part of a Kishin's?"_ That however was not what had the true Shinigami alarmed however _"They also feel like my own soul… a Shinigami… but that's impossible! Not only that but the orange haired one seems to also have some form of a god-human hybrid part to his soul."_

"Ichigo!" for the first time since he'd attacked a word was spoken and it seems to be the person who he'd overlooked when he first saw the situation was shouting at the orange haired Kishin. Glancing at the young black haired man's soul he was confused when it had the same human-god hybrid feel to it as the Kishin apparently known as Ichigo.

It was then that Death also noticed the powerful bond linking the three's souls as though they were all part of a greater whole.

" _Could it be that these Kishin aren't evil...?"_ the Shinigami thought before shaking his head _"No, that's impossible."_ As such he prepared to fully engage the Kishin, hoping to end the fight without catching too much attention.

But as he prepared to strike, there was a traitorous part of his mind that argued against his affirmation _"But what if it's not impossible?"_ His assault however was halted by a bright light.

~EoR~

Hearing Tensa call out his name Ichigo was spurred into action. Whenever Zangetsu had been missing or damaged in the past all he had to do to get it back was call out its name. So that's what he did.

But as he opened his mouth, more words came unbidden to his mind:

"ABANDON ALL FEAR AND PIERCE THE HEAVENS! ZANGETSU!"

Suddenly two flashes of light erupted from his partners as an entirely new phenomenon was created in that instant, the transformation of a Zampakuto into a Demon Weapon.

~EoR~

Tensa had erupted in a controlled blue light as he felt his body transform. Shrinking, sharpening changing into a black trench knife with a full finger guard, before settling into Ichigo's left hand.

Shiro on the other hand had erupted in an uncontrollable explosion of red and black. He could feel his body elongate and sharpen as it transformed into a large guardless black buster sword with a hollowed out portion in the center and settled into Ichigo's right hand.

 **(A/N: These are the swords in the cover image.)**

~EoR~

Ichigo looked at his partners amazed before refocusing himself on the situation at hand. There was still an enemy to defeat after all.

" _Good Ichigo, never lose you focus in battle."_ Tensa said into Ichigo's mind. Instinctively he knew that his Quincy partner had transformed into the trench knife in his hand.

" _Yeah King, why would ya ever wanna ignore a fight anyway?"_ the buster sword, no, Shiro said into his mind.

Ichigo nodded, _"We'll have to figure out what just happened later; for now though, we need to win."_ He said to his partners, somehow feeling as though this was now an even more accurate assessment of their connection.

Leveling Shiro towards his opponent, Ichigo merely stated "Prepare yourself…" before he launched forwards with a burst of Shunpo and started the fight in full.

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to end it. For the record, the chapter lengths of this story will not be constant but will always reach at least 1500 words excluding the prologue. I'm aware that this is a pretty ballsy way to start the story but it will be what serves as a benchmark for you all for Ichigo's initial amount of strength in this story.**


End file.
